


Duncan Donuts

by 143osh



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Duncan tries American drinks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Will Graham, Kind of flirty boys, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Slightly Smitten Duncan, coffee shop AU, everything is a pun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/143osh/pseuds/143osh
Summary: 城里开了一家新的咖啡厅，Duncan决定去看看。Will只是想要该死的有人光顾。
Relationships: Will Graham/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Kudos: 8





	Duncan Donuts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/gifts).
  * A translation of [Duncan Donuts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460172) by [LunaStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories). 



> Polar里代号是Black Kaiser的Duncan和Hannibal里小茶杯的crossover小甜饼！  
> 如果喜欢这篇的话也请给原作留下kudos～

附近开了一家咖啡店。

Duncan不是一个咖啡爱好者。他更喜欢用威士忌和伏特加来使自己保持清醒，但是这家咖啡店看起来很有趣。它似乎是新开的，因为门口摆了一小块写着盛大开业的牌子，巨大的窗户边则放了一束花。

“BloodyDrinks（该死的饮料/血腥饮料）”Duncan自言自语着咖啡店的名字，然后他用一只手转着钥匙，仔细思考。最后看了一眼他的卡车后，他放开把手，朝着店铺的方向走去。毕竟快到他的生日了，他觉得应该犒劳自己尝试一些新东西。

“欢迎光临。”

迎接他的声音既粗哑又低沉，无论怎么看都相当冷淡。他饶有兴趣地环顾了一下这家店，注意到店内的装潢和高雅的米棕色主调。这家店看起来很舒适，并不像它名字暗示的那样血腥。Duncan感觉到一种明确的失望感油然而生，但他轻松的摆脱了这种感觉，转而把注意力放到他面前美好的景象上。

一个男人站在柜台后，皱着眉，双臂交叉抱在胸前，用一种显而易见的蔑视目光盯着Duncan。他看起来宁愿呆在任何地方但除了这里。撇去他每个毛孔都在渗出的“滚蛋”事实外，他真是令人赏心悦目。他的头发乱糟糟的，仿佛他想要控制他的卷发但失败了。它们包裹着一张充满矛盾的脸。他有着强壮的下巴，邋遢的外表让他看起来相当有男人味，但丝毫没有减损他的美貌。事实上，它们似乎让他的面部特征变得更精美了。

他的眼睛是能穿透你灵魂的深邃蓝色，他尖锐的目光被挡在一副眼镜后面。那双眼睛从未对上他的，但它们上下扫视着，最后定在Duncan的大衣上，直直的目光几乎要在上面穿个洞。

“你好，”Duncan问候，嘴角扯成一个小小的被逗乐的笑容。他的忍俊似乎加深了男人眉间的皱褶，然后他愉悦的看着咖啡店服务生愤怒的敲了敲他面前柜台上的菜单。

“那么，你想要点单么？”

“我很乐意，”Duncan回答着走近几步，他闻到了新鲜出炉的烘焙和浓烈的咖啡粉的味道。他对着男人身后高级的咖啡机挑起一边眉毛。他现在发现对方还戴了个名牌，上面用花体字写着‘Will Graham’，像是要补偿Will多数情况下的愤愤不平的举止似的。

“好吧，你决定好了之后告诉我，我给你做。”

“你真亲切。你怎么会决定在这儿工作？”Will对着他呲牙咧嘴，明显不喜欢他挖苦的语气，这使Duncan短暂的想起他在工作上遇到的人。通常，他们大多数都是动口不动手的，可他在这个Will身上看到了掠夺者的身影。这让他警惕起来，但是与此同时又引起了他的好奇心。

“也许你该专心点饮料而不是审讯这里的职员。”

“我只是想要开启一场友好的交谈。”

“我可不怎么友好，”Will嘟囔道，手指焦躁不安的敲着柜台。“听着，你到底点不点？”

Duncan决定宽恕他，随手指向菜单上的第一个。Will对他挑起眉，那时，他意识到自己做了一个错误的决定。

“南瓜拿铁（pumpkin spice latte）。嗯。没看出你喜欢这类。”

Duncan盯着Will，不确定南瓜拿铁是什么和为什么南瓜味的饮料里要放香料（spice）。事实上，最重要的是，他根本不知道为什么南瓜会被做成饮料。听起来挺恶心的。

“如果你保持这种态度可能会被开除的。”Duncan无法自制地打趣道。Will生气时脸红红的漂亮极了，他的激愤比之前Duncan进来时的无趣要好许多。Will愤怒的发出一声嘲弄的哼声。

“当老板的好处就是除了我自己没人能开除我，”Will停了一下，然后斜睨着微笑着的Duncan。“好吧，也许那听起来好一些，但你知道吗，我没必要听从你见鬼的意见。”

Will对着Duncan伸出一根坚决的手指，而Duncan则好奇这个地方这么空是不是Will无与伦比的性格导致的。但老实说，他于Duncan就像是一股新鲜空气。他退休后搬来的这个小镇足够僻静，所有人都过分友好，并且新来的人令他们兴奋。Duncan很长一段时间都是小镇的谈资（考虑到这里没有发生过任何事）而现在Will来了，他希望能就此脱身。

不过，他想要吓退所有人的举动相当令人印象深刻，就算不是所有人，至少也是把当地人从他的店里吓跑。

Duncan不想被赶出去，特别是当他终于发现如此令人感兴趣的人时。“抱歉，我还在尝试着学会…跟人对话。”

这是事实，直到他大声说出口后他才发现这听起来有多么古怪。幸运的是，Will似乎不这么觉得，他语气反而变得和缓了。

“是啊，”Will指了指空荡荡的店铺。“我也有同样的问题。”

他转过身去制作Duncan的饮品，而Duncan则看着他在柜台后流利轻快的从一个机器换到另一个。这看起来相当复杂，Duncan大概永远也无法学会在家自制。

“那么，”Duncan挣扎了一会儿，在想要继续了解这个非常美丽的男人和在等待期间闭嘴停止之间纠结着。像往常一样，他决定说些蠢话。“你选择开一家咖啡店有什么原因吗？”

Duncan看到Will的背变得僵硬。他看起来惴惴不安，而Duncan熟知人们想要逃离过去的样子。

“你决定搬到这样的一个小镇有什么原因吗？”Will反问道。

“你觉得我搬来是为什么呢？”

Will转过身，手里端着一个装着新鲜咖啡的瓷杯。Duncan注意到自己并没说他打算在店里饮用，但似乎Will替他做了决定。也许他比他看起来的更加孤单。

他小心的从Will手里接过那杯热饮，他们的手指短暂的刷过彼此。这是故意的，他从Will对他的触摸的表现判断到。男人的表情几乎是难以捉摸的，但他嘴角带着微弱的笑容，并且脸颊慢慢出现了两朵红晕。有趣。Duncan希望Will能接受他的靠近，因为他现在越来越喜欢他了。

Will耸耸肩，专注的盯着Duncan抿了一口他的饮料。令人意外的好喝。虽然以他的喜好来说有一点太甜了，但仍旧是令人愉快的。

他觉得一部分大概来自Will的陪伴，他让一切都变得更加美味了。“你身上有一种特别的气质。某种狂野的。你不属于这里，尽管你尝试着融入。”

“这真是…精确。”Duncan不是真的很想承认，但Will的洞察力解除了他的警惕。这个男人令人难以置信的反应敏锐，也许这就是Duncan觉得他们有相似灵魂的原因。

Will抿起嘴，目光转向别处，然后他长长的叹了口气。“对不起，我总是这么做。这令人觉得不安。”

“没关系，”Duncan安慰他，然后有些尴尬的又抿了一口他的饮料。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后发现Will在看到他的举动后露出一个遮掩的微笑。

在Duncan拉开柜台前的一个椅子坐下后，他们便陷入一阵舒适的沉默。他慢悠悠的喝了一口他的饮品，愉悦地观察着正在小店里忙碌的Will。对方不断的移动着，仿佛他能感觉到Duncan锁在他身上的目光。Duncan对他自己的喜好不甚明确，而他知道Will的洞察力能告诉他，他到底想要什么。

Duncan从来都不是那种会去追求他所喜欢的人的人。通常，他会给他们一个精妙的信号，如果他们也感兴趣的话就会主动找上他。尽管他往往都是花钱买陪伴，他倾向于此是因为不会有不必要的纠缠。一手交钱，一手交货，目的明确，这样最终就不会形成一段正式的关系了。如果没有屏障，人们总是会想要得到比他能给予的更多，他不想因此伤害任何人。

Will嘛…Will使他想要。不仅仅是一夜情，他对Will整个人都好奇。他想要了解他的过去。但在那一刻，他最想要的还是让Will上他的床。

就像知道他所想一样，Will向他走来，一只手拿着一块抹布，他清了清嗓子，然后手掌向上，对他伸出另一只手。Duncan盯着看了一会儿，狐疑地把自己的手放上去。Will扑哧一笑，Duncan则轻皱着眉看向他。他很困惑，但是因为这个坏脾气的男人正爆发出愉悦笑声而无法抑制内心的忐忑。

“不是我不想握你的手，”Will笑着使劲儿捏了捏Duncan的手，然后放开了他。“但你还没付咖啡钱呢。”

他茫然的盯着他看了几分钟，然后猛地站了起来，差点把剩余的南瓜拿铁撒到Will身上。他们站的那么近，胸膛对着胸膛，几乎要碰到彼此了，他感受着Will的呼吸。他低喃着抱歉然后后退了一步，因自己还没给Will付钱就开始喝咖啡而感到窘迫。

“我通常不会这么毫无自知，”Duncan边说边递给Will一张十美金的纸币。“不用找了。”

Will对他挑起眉，显然想要抗议，但是对着Duncan坚决的表情，他耸了耸肩然后收下了钱。“别担心，又不是没有别人会来买我的咖啡。”他自嘲般的笑笑，然后走回柜台后面。

“我相信他们会来的。”Duncan想要安慰他。

“没错，”Will嘟囔道。“我没法给别人留下好的第一印象。”

Duncan举起手里的杯子来挡住他的笑意。“你做了什么？”

“你为什么觉得是我做了什么？”

Duncan只是挑起眉，直到Will放弃般的撅起嘴，尽管他已经是个成年人了，但这表情仍旧太可爱了。“…我可能有叫一两个试图给我介绍他们女儿的人滚蛋。”

Duncan低声轻笑着。Will说的可能是同样试图给他和他们女儿搭桥的两位母亲，尽管他的年龄已经足够做他们的父亲了。Duncan抓住这个机会，巧妙的问出他一直想知道的问题。

“她们不是你喜欢的类型？”

“她们可能很可爱但我没有想寻找…”Will的声音逐渐弱下来，他咬住他的下唇。

“一段关系？”Duncan温柔的鼓励道。

Will摇摇头，露出一个懊悔的笑容，他双臂环住自己。“不，我觉得我上一段感情的问题出在，我比她更加投入，”他耸耸肩。“我意识到也许我们想要的不同，所以我们分开了。”

Duncan哼了一声，仍旧不确定Will是否对男人感兴趣。“你想要的是什么？”

Will的眼睛对上他的，他的目光惊人的强烈，带着淘气的暗示。“我想要的是强有力的手，而她给不了我这个。”

“噢，”Duncan呼出一口气，把空杯子放到柜台上，他哽住了。他被Will舔嘴唇的动作吸引，对方看着Duncan的僵硬的身体，露出一个诡秘的笑容。“原来如此。”

“嗯，”Will回答道，他几乎是放肆地向柜台附过身，没有理由的靠近Duncan的脸。他的手指在杯口极度缓慢地画着圈。“我会帮你清洗它的。”

他低缓的喃喃出这句话，而Duncan相信如果不是他拥有令人赞叹的自制力，他早就把Will压倒柜台上把他操到失去意识了。然而，他却只能握住Will的手指，杯子被卡在他俩之间。他倾过身，他的呼吸在他歪过头时爱抚着Will的嘴唇。

“你什么时候get off（脱衣服/下班）？”

“任何时候，在任何地方。”Will屏息回答。

Duncan好笑的扯起嘴唇，他靠回去，放开了Will的手。“我说的是你的咖啡店。你什么时候打烊？”

“噢，”Will眨眨眼，脸红起来，漂亮极了。“呃我想大概再过五小时左右。”

“我过来接你？”他随意的提议道，轻快的声音里带着希望Will接受的期待。

Will咬了咬下唇，他扫了眼外面。“我有车。”

Duncan点点头，然后站起来整理了自己。“由你决定。我可以明天早上送你回来，如果你需要开店营业的话。”

Will歪着脑袋，带着些许懊恼的愉悦，斜斜的看着他。“你可真是自负。你觉得我会留下过夜？”

“我希望如此。”Duncan及其诚恳的回答。

“嗯，”Will哼了一声，手指慢悠悠的划过柜台，然后他抓过一个外带杯。“你叫什么名字？”

Duncan微笑着，欢快的意识到他还没有告诉Will这个。“Duncan。”

Will轻笑出声，他的笔在杯子上潦草的写着。“就像Dunkin’ Donuts？”

“我的名字拼出来是D-u-n-c-a-n，”他停顿了一会儿，然后困惑的说道。“并且我也不太确定Dunkin’ Donuts是什么，”Duncan缓缓地回答，考虑着自己是否应该感到冒犯。

Will给了他一个震惊的表情，然后转过身，一边捣鼓着机器一边把液体倒入杯子里，他接着说。“好吧，那我们一定要改变这个。”

Duncan耐心的等着，在Will递给他一个杯子和一小包点心时露出笑容。“谢谢你，我该付你多少钱？”

Will摆摆手，他的眼睛低垂着，露出罕见的羞怯来。“免费招待你的。当作我送给我最喜欢的客人的礼物吧。”

“我是你唯一的客人，”Duncan冷幽默的回应道，尽管他在Will露出一个假装受伤的表情时笑出了声。

“那么，我猜你等会儿要回来的。在大概…”他扫了一眼他空荡荡的手腕，嘴唇扯成一个隐秘的笑容。“五小时之后？”

Duncan点点头，努力让自己不要看起来太迫切地向门口走去。他最后回头看了一次，对着Will露出一个温暖的笑容，对方则向他挥了挥手。

“晚点告诉我你对糕点的评价，这是我第一次制作它们。”Will补充道，他一边透过睫毛快速瞥了一眼Duncan，一边用一只手来回搓着他的后颈。

“我会的。”Duncan承诺道，快速的跟他挥手告别，然后离开了。

等他一回到车上，在驾驶座舒适的坐稳后，他立刻把杯子转过来读Will在上面写的字。上面写着距现在五个小时后的一个时间和一串电话号码。在这下面，写了短短的几个字。

别忘了。这可是个约会！  
-Will Graham

Duncan笑了，然后轰隆隆的启动引擎，他对机会法则和命运还有Will是否就是那个他一直在寻找的人而感到好奇。那个能让他的生命减少哪怕一点儿孤单的人。

他停顿了一会儿，关掉了引擎下了车。他沿着街道向镇上的一家便利店走去，当他回来的时候，他小心的把他新买的东西放到副驾驶座上。

这次，他没有犹豫，直接朝他家开了回去。

在他身边，放了几本不同名字的新书。在最上面的也是最显眼的一本名叫：  
《咖啡101:入门者指南》

End

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾作话：  
> Duncan晚些时候尝了尝甜点，它们不出意料的相当糟糕，但他没有当着Will的面说出口，因为他想跟他上床xD 同时Will的咖啡店也是一个双关语。Bloody Drinks 哈哈 可以理解为血腥和谋杀的同时bloody也是英式英语里骂人的词（感谢休！）这看起来真像是Will会开的坏脾气的店铺。那个“无论何时，无论在哪”的回答根本不在计划内（imao其实整个小说都不是）但是我当时还没看出这句回答有什么不对，直到几句话之后。*摇头* Will为了Duncan变得如此饥渴，我的大兄弟啊。
> 
> 以防有朋友和Duncan一样不知道Dunkin’ Donuts是什么：Dunkin’ Donuts是一家专业生产甜甜圈提供现磨咖啡及其他烘焙产品等的快餐连锁品牌，总部位于美国，为美国十大快餐连锁品牌之一。（参考自百度百科）


End file.
